


Synthesized Finesse (DJOtabek!AU)

by DJKiske



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, M/M, Non-skater Otabek!AU, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKiske/pseuds/DJKiske
Summary: With 2 hit albums to his name, its not strange for the Kazakhstani DJ to have a certain skater from Russia be a huge fan. With the Pyeongchang Winter Olympics approaching, Yuri decides to use Otabek Altin's songs for his performance.(TL/DR) In which Otabek is not a figure skater, and instead is a renowned DJ/Producer, of whom Yuri is a big fan of.





	1. Resonator

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a fair warning, I am not super into YOI. So don't expect perfection from this fic. Also this may be the only foray into YOI from me, if this gets a good response then maybe I will consider making more.
> 
> Also I apologize in advance for all the Electronic Musician Lingo. It may be confusing for you guys but hopefully you can learn something from it.

Otabek didn’t even know why he was here, it was cold, it felt cramped and he felt out of place. He was a DJ, not a connoisseur of figure skating. Why would he want to be here of all places?  
He was in PyeongChang for the 2018 Olympics he was sat in front of his DJ equipment inside the ice skating arena. What he does remember is that he had gotten a message from his manager who was ecstatic at the idea of Otabek going to the Olympics.

2 zhhnv ehiruh wkh surjudp

“Listen man this is a huge opportunity for you. Exposure for you and the label will be at an all time high.” His manager Steven from Roulé Records had said. At the moment Otabek was sitting at his home studio working out some music for his next album.  
“But what’s the point of going? Just to be there?”  
“Well that, and one of the Russian figure skaters is using your songs in their 'program'." Otabek could almost hear the finger quotes. "We just got the request for the Big Lost & Feather song licenses. The live versions." Otabek thinks to himself, why would Steven call him? It was totally normal for people to use his songs for performances and movies.  
“That and uh, Thomas thought it would be a good idea for you to be there.” Otabek thinks to himself, of course the owner of the label would want him there. “Okay. I see. You want me to make an appearance so that the label gets some exposure. But then why would you call?”  
"Well about that, I uh already told the Russian Federation team that you were going and would perform the songs live for the program.”  
He huffs, annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘That's why.’ he thinks to himself  
His manager responds.  
“Hey, I do it for you and the good of the label. Think about it man, you are going to have millions of people all around the world watching. This could be huge for you.” Otabek thinks for a moment and says,  
“Ok fine I will do it. But, I want all travel and housing covered by the label-”  
“Done.”  
“I want to have all my equipment-”  
“Done, anything else?” Otabek decides to test the waters a bit,  
“and I want an advance for the next album.” He could hear his manager Steve audibly wince.  
“Yeah, I don't know about that.”  
“Hey you told me if the second album was a hit, which you know did very well, you would get Thomas to pay me the advance for the follow up. And I think it's only fair since you forced my hand in this situation.”  
“True. Alright since I am a man of my word, I’ll talk to Thomas later this evening about that. Anyway, your flight leaves next Wednesday, Almaty International at 6pm, terminal 8 to Seoul S. Korea. The event itself takes place on Friday. The Russian team should update you when you get there. Oh and one more thing-”  
“Hm?”  
"Have fun!”  
He hears the line go dead. He had no idea what he had just himself gotten into. Hell he didn't even know who the skater was. It could be a cute girl or a manly macho man, who knows? He decided to start packing what he needed to get his mind off any doubts. He started with his LaunchPad Pro, his LaunchControl XL mixer, his Audiohub 2x4 and his touring laptop. All of which were provided by the label. After packing all the controllers in their respective flight case and the laptop in his bag, he grabs all the necessary cables he needs, plus backups for all of them. He then looks over to his instrument stands and decides to pack one more item, his one-of-a-kind 88-key Moog synthesizer. This was Otabek’s baby. Handbuilt with a purple-heart wood case and hand wired specifically for Otabek’s second album. It was also what was on the cover of said album. To say that this synthesizer was iconic to his image would’ve been a huge understatement. He needed to be prepared and he wasn't going to skimp on his tech for such a big performance. So he flipped open its case, packing the synth in along with his stand and it's necessary cables. After locking it securely, he went to his bedroom to began packing clothes for the trip.


	2. Sustain, Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this one.  
> I decided to drop the fancy codes and will save those for my other fics.

1 1/2 weeks later, PyeongChang, ice skating arena. 11am preliminary practice. 5 days before the event.

“Yuri! C’mere.” Yakov Feltsman says to his athlete. Yuri Plisetsky, the skater in question glides effortlessly over the ice to his coach.  
“What’s wrong Yakov?” Yuri says, expecting to get corrected in some way by his coach.  
“I just got word that Roulé Records said yes to your request.” Yuri lit up with excitement. Yakov then said,  
“And, Otabek Altin has agreed to perform the songs for your program.” Yuri could scream he was so excited.  
“Thank you Thank you Thank you!!” Yuri says pulling Yakov into a hug. Yakov then said.  
“I had to pull A LOT of strings to make this possible, so I want the best performance you can give me, no less than silver.”  
“I will do my absolute best!” Yuri says, going back to stretching for his warmups. Yakov sits back, pulling out a notebook to write some notes and plays "feather" over a speaker so that Yuri can begin his practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Will post another chapter when it's ready.


	3. Headroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn of Otabek's journey to the Pyeongchang Winter Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do note these chapters take me a while to think up, so I apologize in advance if I don't update it regularly.

1 day before the program.

Traveling to the Olympics was hell to Otabek. First it was the 2 hour overpriced cab ride with the man whose cab smelled like a skunk had nested in it and died, all the way to the airport. Then he had to endure a packed and somehow delayed 7 hour flight from Almaty, Kazakhstan to Seoul South Korea. Filled with the usual crying children and the rather heavy set man sat next to him sleeping in his personal space.  
The loud droning sound of the engines made it impossible to sleep the entire flight.  
He decided to flip open his laptop, slip on his AKG headphones and ensure all the parts to his songs “Feather” and “Big Lost” were set up accordingly. He listened to the piano sample used in Feather. It was from a 1961 love song, Otabek had found on an old vinyl record that he bought when he was touring in the states. Once the piano part had looped correctly, he decided to go about making sure the sample for Big Lost was also looping correctly. The sample for that song came from a Japanese violinist from 1961. Otabek had found the song on a vinyl he bought from a thrift store in San Francisco. He needed these to be perfect before the big performance. Just as he was about to put the finishing touches on the songs he hears the intercom announce they were landing shortly. He sees a stewardess start to beeline for him out of the corner of his eye. He huffed and put his laptop away in his bag. He’d rather not deal with a stewardess chewing his ear out.  
Once the plane had landed and been exited, he got his bags and flight cases. He double checked his stuff to make sure nothing was missing. After getting through VIP security and stepping through the door towards the exit. He sees a man wearing a team Russia jacket holding a sign that simply read Otabek. He figured it was his ride.  
During the 3 and a half hour drive from Incheon International Airport to the Pyeongchang Intercontinental hotel, he learned his driver was named Sasha. During the drive Sasha filled him in on some of the details.  
“I am Yakov’s assistant. The coach for the skater Yuri Plisetsky. He asked me to pick you up from airport. How was the flight?” He says in a thick Russian accent in slightly broken english. Otabek says:  
“Very tired. I didn't get to sleep at all. So the skater I am performing with is named Yuri?”  
“Yes Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri was, how you say.. Very very eh, interested in having you for his program. The team had to pay much money for you to come.”  
“Yeah my manager told me about that. Oh I should probably give you this to give to Yuri so he can practice with it.” Otabek flips open his laptop and renders the 2 songs onto a flash drive and hands it to the driver at a stoplight. The driver takes the flash drive.  
“It’s the version I will play at the event.”  
“Okay good. I will give to Yuri.” Soon the driver pulls up to the hotel’s entrance.  
“We are here. Have a good night friend.” Sasha says with a smile. Otabek exits the car to the freezing cold winds of Pyeongchang. Night had already fallen onto Pyeongchang and it made the cold even more unbearable. He pulls his hoodie tighter to his body. After taking his luggage out of the car, Sasha drives away, probably to meet with the rest of the Russian Federation team. Otabek begins walking into the very lavish hotel, becoming suddenly a lot warmer than the outside. He walks to the front desk and says to the man behind the counter,  
“Hello, I have a reservation under Otabek Altin.” The man who looked rather bored before, suddenly lit up and in the peppiest voice he could muster says,  
“Oh yes. Right this way Mr. Altin.” Otabek was suddenly shocked by this change in the man’s mood. The man behind the counter proceeded to personally walk him to his room, on the uppermost floor.  
“Here you are Mr. Altin, courtesy of the upper management of the Intercontinental, the master suite. If you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to call us at the front desk. We will be happy to assist you. I hope you have a great stay sir.” Otabek would have said that the room was a bit much, but he wasn't about to complain to getting the best room in the hotel. It was incredibly lavish and could fit about 8 people, with an incredible view of the slopes on the mountain nearby. After dropping his bags he went and laid on the bed. He had finally arrived, after 11 hours of traveling. He immediately went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy... Also, points to whoever figures out what the titles of the chapters mean. -wink-


	4. Limiter

It was almost as if fate had played a trick on him. Yuri just learned from one of the team’s assistants that Otabek Altin was on his way to PyeongChang. Not only was Yuri holding in his excitement and nervousness for the performance but he was now nervous to meet one of his favorite artists. But he desperately wanted to meet his musical inspiration.  
Try as he might to sneak out of practice, Yakov was not having any of it.  
“But Yakov, he’s my favorite musician.”  
“I don't want to hear it. You have a medal to win.” Yakov knew of Yuri’s obsession with the artist but there was work to be done.  
“Besides you can talk to him after the performance.”  
“But Yakov, what if he leaves before then.”  
“Well then that's too bad. Winning gold is more important than meeting some musician who no one will remember anyway.” Yuri huffed and growled to himself, visibly angry. He continued his practice regardless. Maybe he can talk to him during the break between performances. He would have to wait and see.  
Later that night, as he nears the boarding house provided for the Russian Federation after his daily practice session, he is approached by Yakov’s assistant Sasha.  
“Yuri, I have the songs from Mr. Altin like you requested. He says that this is the version he will play for the program.” He hands Yuri the USB drive. It was double ended, and had a phone connection on one end and a standard USB connection on the other. Yuri excitedly plugs the corresponding side into his phone, copying both songs onto the internal storage.  
“Thank you Sasha.”  
“Do you know where I can find the old man?”  
“He is at the practice rink at the moment, he said he'd be back here in a bit.”  
“Good, I need to talk to him as soon as possible.”  
Yuri sees Sasha walk towards the practice rink. Meanwhile Yuri puts in his earbuds and plays the file named, Feather (Live VIP). He hears 4 clicks and the song begins to play the looped piano piece. He realizes the clicks are for Yuri to know when the song begins and so Otabek can sync up the tempo. He began walking up the steps to the boarding house still listening to the song.  
He had thought about performing to both songs for a long while and there were very good reasons he had specifically asked for Otabek’s live versions of Feather and of Big Lost. To Yuri, Feather was perfect for his short program, it had a very beautiful piano piece, punctuated by the pulsing beat of the drums. It was punchy fun and relaxing enough as a teaser for his free skate and it was 2 minutes and 40 seconds which meant it was perfect for short program. Big Lost however was the the finisher, it was hard and punchy with a hip hop drum sample layered over some of the most intense violin rhythms he had ever heard. It provided an intensity that he knew would amp up the crowd. Both songs couldn't have been more fitting of the performance Yuri had dreamed up.  
He walks through the house, past the big living room, where the bobsled team was currently celebrating their bronze medals and heads to his room, one that he requested he get by himself. After walking up the 2 flights of stairs and closing the door to his room behind, he connects his phone to the small bluetooth speaker he had sitting on the small end table. He decides to play the file named Big Lost (VIP re-edit). He hears the 4 clicks again and the song begins. He starts to poke through the clothes he brought with him for the trip wanting to build a streetwear style outfit inspired by Otabek, for the free skate.  
After looking through the clothes he settles on a French designer hoodie he bought when he visited Paris. It was an oversized merlot red hoodie with the words ‘May The Bridges I Burn Light The Way’ written across the chest in a bright red text. He purposefully ordered it 2 sizes too big so that it would fit him loosely and very baggy. After picking the hoodie, he decided to add a pair of glossy stretch jeans, giving the outfit a much more casual vibe. He tops off the ensemble with a pair of vintage skates from the 1970’s he had found whilst shopping on an online auction site. They were all black leather boot-style skates and they had red bottom soles. They fit his feet surprisingly well for skates that were almost 40 years old. After they had been re-laced with new red waxed laces they fit much more firmly and snug, almost as if they were made for Yuri’s feet. The only thing he had to change on them were the blades. The old ones didn't meet the current ISU standards as they were too long and they lacked Yuri’s preferred toe pick pattern. He opted to get blades custom made for the performance and to replace the old ones. He hadn’t seen the skates since they were sent off to be fixed. He slid open the wooden box, moved the branded cloth and picked up one of the skates from it’s spot, admiring the black titanium-cored blades that he had requested. He noted some of the details on the blades themselves, it had all the info on the settings, like a k pick, 8 ft radius and 1/2” hollow grind. The other fun touch he noticed was his name engraved into the side, reading “Y. Plisetsky”. He slipped the skate back into its box, and put them and all the clothes he had selected into its own pile near his skating bag for the performance. While the whole outfit might be considered a bit ‘out there’ and ‘different’ it would certainly get a reaction out of the crowd and the judges.  
He knew this was an outfit Yakov would probably never approve of. But as far as he remembers, it didn't break any rules and if he was honest it was much more comfortable than the other outfit he planned to wear for the short program.  
‘Speaking of..’ Yuri thinks to himself. He looks over to the other outfit in question. It was currently on a clothes hanger on the back of his door. It consisted of a white suit jacket and matching shirt with a light blue flowing silk material underneath. Added together with a pair of tight white slacks and his old skates. He knew some designer out there would tell him it was meant to be beautiful and that they had poured their heart and/or soul into its design, but he knew he would probably disappoint them for the change but it was worth it for what he had planned. After the song had ended, he decided it was time to rest. The clock read 10:35 PM he figured he had the performance tomorrow so it was in his best interest to rest up.  
As he lay in bed he thinks about the routine, and realizes that it would be too "safe" for his liking. He unlocks its phone and after seeing the lock screen with Otabek's synthesizer, he goes to his Instagram page looking at some of the posts that people used his hashtag in. Many of them were candid shots of him out and about and the different outfits he wore. There was a post that simply had an image of an old guide to figure skating moves and sees one specific move. He reads the words, "Quad Axle" and "Never attempted in competition". He sees the litany of comments saying "Yuri should try it", "He could do it" "People there is a reason it says never attempted in competition". Normally Yuri isn't one to be extremely reckless on the ice, scratch that, yes he is and even more so in his younger years. But he does realize that the Quad Axle is an entirely different monster to a triple which is already one of the hardest jumps to begin with. It got him thinking, he decides to reply to the post commenting, "I'll think about it, thanks." Usually he would stick to the routine exactly how it was planned, but in this case Yakov has been especially controlling at these Olympics. Practice every day, all work no play, no games, no Otabek meetings, nothing but practice practice practice. Yuri needed that Otabek meeting at least to say hi, but also to work out how the routine should go. But no, Otabek was so close yet so far because of Yakov. He looks back at his phone, and decides he is gonna do it during the free skate even if Yakov disowns him for it.


	5. Tuner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn Otabek's live routines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update I did, I hope you enjoy.

The day of the performance arrived. Otabek was feeling nervous since this would be considered the biggest performance of his life. He made sure all his equipment was in order and ready for his performance. Then he gets a knock on his hotel door. He peeks through the peephole in the door seeing three people dressed in Olympic uniforms. He opens the door and and is greeted by the 3 staff members.  
“Hello Mr. Altin, I am Jenna, this is Franz and this is Jaques.” She says pointing to the other 2 people standing to her sides. “We are the figure skating organizers for the IOC and we are here to help you set up at the arena for tonight.”  
“Okay, I just have these bags and this case.” He points to the bag containing all his necessary cables and to his synthesizer case and stand.  
“Okay perfect, Here is your staff badge. And they will get your bags.” She hands Otabek a lanyard and badge which has his picture, his full name and ‘Performer’ written on it. He puts on the lanyard as the two men get to work beginning to carry the bags. Soon, all 4 are walking out of the hotel towards the figure skating arena.  
“Be careful with the case it is very valuable.” Otabek says to the man holding the synth case. Soon after a 10 minute walk, they arrived at the arena. Jenna had led them through the employees only door. She lead them down a series of halls and corridors, pointing towards the bathrooms and other amenities. As the got close to the rink she says,  
“Okay. So there was a problem. We don't think we will have space to set you up in the bleachers, because we have a sold out crowd tonight. So instead you will have to set up in the Kiss and Cry.”  
“In the what now?”  
“Here I’ll show you. Its right this way.” She leads them to the empty area with seats for the coaches and skaters directly next to the rink. Out on the ice, he can see the big zamboni going over the ice in a practiced routine. Jenna shows him where he will be set up.  
“Okay, power outlets are here. The set up crew provided you with a table. Oh and I almost forgot, here is the scheduled skaters, Yuri Plisetsky is up at number 15 for the short program. After that the judges determine when he is up for the free skate. So I think that should be it. The event starts in about..” She checks her phone. “2 hours. Just set up, & I will let our sound guy know you are here so he can wire you in.”  
“Alright thank you.” Otabek says to Jenna and the crew.  
“No, thank you Mr. Altin, hope you have fun and I hope you have a wonderful time here at the games.” She and the two men walk back the way they came.  
Otabek goes about going through his ritual of setting up. First the synth and its stand had to be adjusted properly. Once they were situated securely, he moves onto his Launchpad and Launchcontrol XL laying them down in the orientation most comfortable for Otabek. Then he pulls out his laptop and its accompanying stand. He flips it open, giggling to himself about the piece of paper stuck to the top that read ‘Where am I again?’. It was something his manager suggested he do, it still made him laugh every time he saw it. Then came his audio interface and all the cables. He goes about methodically plugging in everything where it went. All the USB cords, all his XLR, 1/4 inch audio cables and Midi cables, then finally the power cables into the nearby outlets. After getting jacked in to the arena’s PA system he opens Ableton on his laptop and plays a test song he wrote. Pretty soon he had tuned and EQ’d all the equipment and he was ready to perform. Just as he is finished getting all his files all situated, he sees some of the coaches and skaters beginning to file into the building, many of them wearing their respective country’s team jackets others wearing very extravagant and flashy outfits. Otabek decides to get his outfit ready for his big debut. He pulls out the sheet he uses to cover all his equipment out of his bag and drapes it over the table and synth setup. He looks at one of the venue staff and motions for him to come over.  
“Hey can you please watch my stuff? I need to change.” The tall man nods and motions to a few other staff to come help him with watching over the very expensive equipment. Otabek walks toward the staff bathrooms bringing his third bag with him. He walks into the empty mens bathroom checking if anyone else was inside. He enters the handicap stall and changes out of his current clothes into his much more luxurious outfit. He swaps his heavy Kazakhstan Postal Service parka, one that was given to him by one of his uncles, for his favorite designer hoodie. It was a black hoodie with a stenciled roulette wheel printed on the back with the text, “Roulé Records Est. 1995, Otabek Altin.” It was made to look like a biker jacket. He took off his sweats and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and topped it off with his signature black studded high tops. He put all his other clothes in the bag and exited the stall. He checked his hair in the mirror running his fingers through it. He nods to himself, checking his outfit once again. He then hears the fancy announcement music and can hear the crowd begin to file into the stadium. Otabek figures he’s got a while to wait and decides to chill in the break room with the rest of the staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I will do my best to update this later.


	6. Sample and Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn of Yuri's experiences leading up to his performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this??!?!? An update by DJKiske?!   
> Yep, I hope to return to updating my works asap  
> Simply put depression has had me a bit down, but I am trying my best to continue writing my music.

Yuri was one of the last skaters to walk into the ice arena and was walking with Yakov. Yakov would not stop going on about the routine. Yuri had basically tuned him out when he saw a set of stands and a table covered in a drape. He realized.. ‘Otabek’s synthesizer, Cheryl is right there.’   
“Do you remember which jump goes where? How about timing are you- Hey are you listening?” Yuri at this point had had enough of Yakov,   
“Yes you old sack of crap, I heard you the first 300 times. Shut the fuck up!” Yuri realized he was sort of causing a scene amongst the other skaters. Some of whom were either tweeting as he spoke, or were whispering amongst themselves. He could see Pichit Chunalot doing his signature gasp face as he took video of what was going on. None of this was lost on Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov. They both saw how pushy Yakov was being with Yurio, and Viktor knew about it first-hand.   
All the skaters eventually filed back towards the locker rooms. They had meetings and conversations with their coaches, and were doing all their rituals to either calm themselves down or to practice and have good luck.   
Suddenly all the skaters heard an announcement in Korean over the loudspeakers. Followed by,   
“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 2018 Winter Olympics Men's Figure Skating Finals.” This caused a few of the skaters to begin to have near panic attacks.   
“A reminder that for the safety of the athletes we ask that you please refrain from tossing anything onto the ice during the performance. Thank you.”

Soon the short programs had begun, at first, 4th starter Minami Kenjirou of Japan had taken the lead. His famous energy catching the referee's’ attention. That was then taken by the 11th starter Seung Gil Lee, who put on his best performance and it put him in first place for the short program. His home country erupted in cheers at the conclusion of the performance. He simply shrugged off the cheers skating back to the kiss and cry. After many spills, falls and tears from the other entrants, Yuri’s turn was coming up. Otabek stood up from the table he was sitting at and began to walk down the hall. He heard a staff member say over a walkie-talkie,   
“Take off the drapes, Mr. Altin is on his way.”

Yuri was still stretching his legs when he heard the cheers for number 14. He saw a nearby staff member walk over to him and Yakov,   
“Yuri Plisetsky you are up, best of luck.” Yuri takes a breath and walks to the ice Yakov walking close behind. As soon as he gets near the proscenium of the doorway to the kiss and cry, He hears over the speakers,  
“Representing the Russian Federation, please welcome, Yuri Plisetsky.”  
He could hear the crowd cheering ecstatically.   
As he began to walk toward the ice, he saw Otabek’s equipment. And there, in the flesh was the synthesizer. Nicknamed Cheryl by his fans. As if time slowed down, Yuri reaches over as he walks by the stands and cables, running a finger over the wood case of the Moog synthesizer. After he has had his moment, he takes a breath and he takes off the plastic blade guards on his skates. Then he hears an announcement over the loudspeakers,   
“With musical accompaniment by award winning musician, Roule Records' Otabek Altin.” In that moment as Yuri’s skate hit the ice, he turned around to see Otabek Altin, THE Otabek Altin walk out of the hallway and behind his equipment, slipping on a pair of headphones. He was kind of starstruck by the appearance of the Kazakh. He was much taller than he expected wearing the Roule records hoodie. He then shook his head trying his best to focus as he lazily glided towards center ice. He thinks to himself,  
'Let's do this.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Mspx fsl jrjhfiu, siw voegyir vvqzsk walr zyw rxhhp.
> 
>  
> 
> Key: Feather


End file.
